


Call of the Wastelands

by DinosaursGoRawrApparently (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of research done for no real reason, All Canine species are extinct, Alpha Annie, Alpha Eld, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha Mike, Alpha Reiner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Based losesly on Wolf's Rain, Because of GCSEs, Beta Bertolt, Beta Connie, Beta Gunther, Beta Hanji, Beta Oluo, Beta Sasha, Dog breeds, Dogs, Extinction, Fox - Freeform, Gangs, Garrison pack, Grey wolf subspecies, I'm Sorry, Jackal (animal), Main ship is Ereri, Military pack, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Petra, Omega Verse, Pack Wars, Possible pack merging, Possible smut, Rating May Change, Rediscovery of extinct species, Scout pack, Slow To Update, THIS IS NOT ERURI OR MIKERI (or Riavmike- i don't know okay?), This is late, Titan pack, Wolf Pack, You can decide the other ships, but not really, i don't know where im going with this, it's basiacally just the way the world looks though, omega armin, probably, prologue is short, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawrApparently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Was "Can Hybrids go to Heaven?"//</p><p>200 years after all canines were declared extinct, they suddenly reappeared. Their numbers weren't great but it still spiked fear into the hearts of the humans. But they still didn't realise that they were there the whole time, just hidden in plain sight.</p><p>(I suck at summeries, sorry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I finally wrote this! Yay me!  
> Anywho, I will try to update as much as possible but I'm in the middle of my first GCSE year and yeah... I'm already stressed as fuck so... Hmm... I'll try. Let's just leave it at that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.
> 
> Please tell me of any spelling/grammar mistakes you find and I'll correct them, thanks!

_“...The last dog, a Golden Retriever of the name ‘Marley’ has officially died, rendering the species officially extinct. The dog was the species from the group canidae, more commonly known as canine…”_

Jorge Smith, Carlo Pixis, Sorum Dok and Kuklo Jaeger, four half brothers, sat around an old-style TV, which in itself was an emblem of the long forgotten times from a hundred years before. The four stared at the century old relic from the late 90’s or early millenia. Their faces were grim as they took in the news. According to the humans, the ‘master race’ as they liked to call themselves, they were extinct. Each of their disguises flickered, starting with the youngest, Carlo, to reveal what they truly were.

Carlo soon disappeared to reveal a common red fox, golden eyes wide as he stared in disbelief. Then it was seemingly indifferent Sorum, revealing a rather large, black and tan german shepherd with dark brown eyes.

Jorge was third born, tall aryan human disguise faltering for mere seconds to show golden-furred grey wolf. He held himself together well, one could say almost professionally. He had to be strong for the younger two, knowing that his elder sibling definitely wouldn’t, not this time at least.

The oldest brother, Kuklo, was seething in fury. Though this was his usual reaction to upsetting news. His mediterranean human facade fell, surprisingly revealing a Kenai Peninsula grey wolf. A normal grey wolf would’ve been large compared to the youngest two, but a Kenai Peninsula practically dwarfed the three; being approximately a foot taller than the average wolf, due to being built to hunt the large moose of Alaska. The youngest three watched as their oldest brother stormed out of the little room, into the streets of rubble outside.

Their pack was currently stationed in the abandoned part of Trost, one of the many domed cities of the sustainable part of the world-wide wastelands. And that is where the three brothers stayed, creating three packs in the city of Trost. Kuklo was never seen again, and they assumed he left the dome, and died in the barren wilderness.

Their suspicions were only half correct...

**Author's Note:**

> What ships other than Ereri shall i include? There are a few that i just don't ship but that isn't many, so fire away!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Ciao!


End file.
